EL PELIGRO DE LAS HADAS
by gcom
Summary: MAESTRO: Así que se quieren unir a nuestro gremio. Pregunto mirando a 4 personas y 2 exelcss. SOSPECHOSOS: Hai. Respondieron nerviosos solo 3 personas y los exelcss. ¿quienes serán estos individuos? ¿serán aceptados en el gremio?
1. CAP1:NUEVOS MIEMBROS

**EL PELIGRO DE LAS HADAS**

CAPITULO 1: NUEVOS MIEMBROS

Era una mañana tranquila en Magnolia, si es que se le puede decir tranquila con el gremio que esta hay si estoy hablando de fairy tail que bueno seguía siendo fairy tail. Vamos dentro del gremio.

 **MAESTRO:** Así que se quieren unir a nuestro gremio. Pregunto mirando a 4 personas y 2 exelcss.

 **SOSPECHOSOS:** Hai. Respondieron nerviosos solo 3 personas y los exelcss.

 **MAESTRO:** Hum! Y tú también te quieres unir. Dijo mirando a un chico que estaba en la barra bebiendo era nada más ni nada menos que Bacchus.

 **BACCHUS:** Mi alma himp esta salvaje himp por unirse a este gremio himp. Respondió borracho.

 **MAESTRO:** Jajaja bien los acepto, oigan mocosos preparasen que aremos una fiesta por nuestros nuevos miembros. Grito

 **TODOS:** AYE. GRITARON.

Arigatou maestro. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa un rubio mientras se sentaba con sus compañeros en la barra.

 **GRAY:** Felicidades chicos. Dijo pasando cerca de los nuevos miembros.

 **NATSU:** Deja de ser tan formal hielito y pelea. Así se comenzó otra pelea entre gray y natsu en donde también se incluyeron otros miembros del gremio. En la barra mientras aun seguían peleando estaba cana platicando con el maestro.

 **CANA:** Que escándalo no me dejan beber en paz. Dijo dando un gran sorbo a su barril: Oiga maestro y mi padre cuando vuelve.

 **MAESTRO:** Bueno se fue hace una semana así que mañana tendría que regresar.

 **CANA:** Ah bien. Decía restándole importancia. Mientras tanto en un bosque se divisaba a un hombre alto de cabello rojizo y con capa.

Mientras tanto en un bosque se divisaba a un hombre alto de cabello rojizo y con capa.

 **GILDARTS:** Bueno creo que descansare aqu… No termino porque un portal se abrió ante el de donde surgieron 33 encapuchados: ¿Quiénes son y que quieren? Pregunto serio.

 **?:** Cálmate no vinimos a pelear Gildarts. Dijo una voz femenina mientras todos se quitaban las capuchas.

 **GILDARTS:** ¿Quiénes son y como saben mi nombre? Aun serio.

 **GRANDYNE:** Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Grandyne Conbolt Marvell, hija de Romeo Conbolt y Wendy Marvell, tengo 16 años. Dijo una chica con cabello azul, ojos negros y piel blanca. Gildarts estaba con cara de "WHAT".

 **MACAO:** Hola me llamo Macao Conbolt Marvell, hijo de Romeo Conbolt y Wendy Marvell, tengo 17 años. Hablo un chico de ojos color chocolate, cabello negro-azulado y piel morena. Gildarts tenía la mandíbula desencajada.

 **KIRO:** Hola mi nombre es Kiro Cheney Aguria, hijo de Rogué Cheney y Yukino Aguria, tengo 18 años. El chico tenía ojos azules, pelo negro y piel morena.

 **STIL:** Hola soy Stil Eucliffe Strauss, hijo de Sting Eucliffe y Lissana Strauss, tengo 16 años. Era un chico pelo amarillo, ojos azules y piel morena.

 **LISS:** Hola soy Liss Eucliffe Strauss, hija de Sting Eucliffe y Lissana Strauss, tengo 17 años. Una chica de piel blanca, ojos azules y pelo albino.

 **EVER:** Hola mi nombre es Ever Strauss, hija de Elfman Strauss y Evergreen, tengo 17 años. Hablo una chica de cabello negros, ojos negros y piel blanca.

 **GREEN:** Hola soy Green Strauss, hijo de Elfman Strauss y Evergreen, tengo 17 años. Dijo un chico musculoso con el cabello albino, los ojos verdes y piel morena.

 **MAK:** Soy Mak Dreyar Strauss, hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss, tengo 16 años. Hablo un chico con cabello entre amarillo y albino, con ojos verdosos y piel morena.

 **MERIJENE:** Hola soy Merijene Dreyar Strauss, hija de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss, tengo 17 años. Chica de pelo albino, ojos azules y piel blanca.

 **MAKAROV:** Soy Makarov Dreyar Strauss, hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss, tengo 19 años. Dijo un chico de ojos negros, pelo amarillo y piel morena.

Gildarts no se lo podía creer era mucha información que procesar y aun faltaban más sorpresas por venir.


	2. CAP2:NUEVOS EXCEELS Y GUARDEN EL SECRETO

**EL PELIGRO DE LAS HADAS**

CAPITULO 2: NUEVOS EXCEELS Y GUARDEN EL SECRETO

Gildarts no se lo podía creer era mucha información que procesar y aun faltaban más sorpresas por venir.

 **METALICANA:** Hola soy Metalicana Redfox McGarden, hija de Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden, tengo 16 años. Hablaba una chica e cabello azul, ojos rojos y piel blanca.

 **GALE:** Hola soy Gale Redfox McGarden, hijo de Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden, tengo 18 años. Dijo un chico de ojos marrón oscuros, pelo negro y piel morena.

 **ICHIGO:** Hola soy Ichigo Fernández Scarlet, hija de Jellal Fernández y Erza Scarlet, tengo 16 años. Hablo una chica de ojos negros, pelo rojo y piel blanca.

 **MIXTOGAN:** Soy Mixtogan Fernández Scarlet, hijo de Jellal Fernández y Erza Scarlet, tengo 18 años. Tenía el pelo azul, ojos color chocolate y piel morena en su ojo derecho había un tatuaje rojo como el de Jellal.

 **UL:** Hola soy Ul Fullbuster Loxar, hija de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, tengo 16 años. Era una chica pelo azul, ojos negros y piel blanca.

 **SILVER:** Soy Silver Fullbuster Loxar, hijo de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, tengo 18 años. Dijo un chico de pelo negro-azulado, ojos azules y piel morena.

 **IGNEEL:** Hola soy Igneel Dragneel Heartfila, hijo de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfila, tengo 16 años. Era un chico ojos negros, pelo amarillo y piel morena.

 **LAYLA:** Hola me llamo Layla Dragneel Heartfila, hija de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfila, tengo 18 años. Hablo una chica pelo rosa, ojos marrones y piel blanca.

 **GILDARTS:** Wow que sorpresa… oye y tú no te vas a presentar. Pregunto notando que una chica no se presentaba.

 **CORNY:** Eh eh yo soy Corny Glow Alberona, hija de Bacchus Glow y Cana Alberona, tengo 18 años. Hablo una chica cabello marrón, piel blanca y ojos rojos que estaba mirando nerviosamente a Gildarts.

 **GILDARTS:** ¿QUE? Grito con los ojos como plato.

 **CORNY:** Cana y Bacchus son mis padres. Repitió.

 **GILDARTS:** Dime. Dijo tomándola de los hombros: ese Bacchus es un buen tipo verdad. Decía con una mirada tétrica.

A todos les resbalo una gotita por la cabeza y luego rompieron a carcajadas.

 **LAYLA:** Jajaja si es un buen hombre, por cierto ellos son nuestros compañeros. Decía agarrándose la barriga de tanto reír mientras señalaba a unos exelcss.

 **CARLY:** Hola soy Carly y ellos son mis hermanos Feliz, Carl y Haly. Hablo una gata azul mientras señalaba a un gato azul con la pansa blanca, a otro blanco con la pansa azul y una gata blanca.

 **HYOU:** Soy Hyou y ella es mi hermana Lyly. Dijo un gato negro mientras miraba a una gata gris.

 **HIKARI:** Mucho gusto soy Hikari y el es mi hermano Lec y el es Rog. Se presento una gata marrón claro con la pansa salmón señalando a un gato marrón con la pansa salmón y uno verde lima con traje de rana rosa.

 **ROG:** Rog piensa lo mismo. Decía.

 **LUX:** Soy Lux y ellos son mis hermanos Jin y Rai. Hablo un gato amarillo oscuro señalando a una gata blanca y un gato blanco con el pecho amarillo.

 **KOBURA:** Hola soy Kobura y ella es mi hermana Cobra. Dijo una gata violeta señalando a una gata lila.

 **GILDARTS:** Mucho gusto. Los saludaba luego de salir del shock por la anterior declaración: Pero eso aun no me explica que hacen aquí. Decía mirando a todos.

 **CORNY:** Pues te lo diremos si nos ayudas. Decía con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Cana.

 **GILDARTS:** Uhm está bien en que quieren que los ayude.

 **GRANDYNE:** Pues necesitamos que nos lleves al consejo mágico si no es mucha molestia Gildarts-san. Con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **GILDARTS:** Pues no lo sé… es que Fairy Tail a tenido muchos problemas con el Consejo Mágico jejeje. Reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **SILVER:** Simplemente vamos a resolver unos pequeños asuntos nada más. Decía desinteresadamente mientras tenía su ropa alrededor tirada en el piso.

 **ICHIGO:** Silver tu ropa. Decía escuchando un "pero cuando" del chico: Y si solo vamos a resolver unos pequeños asuntos y eso es todo.

 **IGNEEL:** Además si no cooperan simplemente los golpeamos. Hablo tronando sus nudillos para luego recibir un coscorrón de parte de su hermana.

 **LAYLA:** Que dice no podemos hacer eso, trataremos que cooperen con nosotros y si no lo hacen usamos tu método. Dijo mientras a todos le recorría una gota por la nuca por escuchar como la chica decía que si no aceptaban los golpearían, hasta que escucharon a uno de sus amigos gritar.

 **GREEN:** Apoyar a sus hermanos es de hombre. Gritaba.

 **EVER:** Cállate. Le dijo mientras lo golpeaba con un abanico.

 **KIRO:** Entonces nos llevara al Consejo Mágico Gildarts-san. Preguntaba.

 **GILDARTS:** Claro partiremos mañana en la mañana. Respondió con una sonrisa: _Estos chicos son idénticos a sus padres._

 **MERIJENE** : Are are en que piensas Gildarts-san. Pregunto con la misma frase y sonrisa de su madre.

 **GILDARTS:** Eh en… en nada jejeje. Reía nerviosamente.

 **MAK:** Bueno vamos a descansar que mañana hay que partir temprano. Decía este mientras se recostaba en un árbol.

 **TODOS:** Aye. Decían todos preparándose para dormir.

Volviendo al gremio se podían observar a dos personas que entraban al gremio un chico con una máscara que cubría su rostro y una chica que estaba encapuchada.

Todos voltearon a la entrada al escuchar que la puerta del gremio se abría dando paso a las dos personas.

 **"MIXTOGAN":** " _Que acaso eso no son los unos de los miembros de Sabertoon y ese de Quatro Cerberus_ ". Pensaba mientras avanzaba a la barra donde estaba el maestro.

 **MEREDY:** " _Rayos si estas personas que están aquí descubren que Jellal se hace pasar por Mixtogan tal vez informen al Consejo de Mágico"._ Pensaba alterada mientras seguía a Jellal.

 **"MIXTOGAN":** Maestro. Hablo cuando estuvo frente a Makarov.

 **MAESTRO:** Ah Mixtogan que gusto que nos visites. Decía de lo más normal, pero al instante noto que Jellal y Meredy estaban un poco incomodo por la presencia de los nuevos miembros instintivamente voltio a ver a los nuevos miembros: Sting, Rogué, Yukino, Bacchus, Lector y Frog acérquense. Decía alterando más a los recién llegados, cuando los nombrados estuvieron a su lado volvió a hablar: Ustedes cinco que ya son miembros oficiales de Fairy Tail deben saber que no pueden traicionarnos y mucho menos revelar información sobre el gremio o alguno de sus compañeros. Le aclaraba mientras los veía asentir en señal de entender: En este momento les diré un gran secreto… Iba a seguir hablando pero alguien lo interrumpió.

 **ERZA:** Maestro está seguro de esto. Pregunto un poco desconfiada.

 **MAESTRO:** Claro que si, bien como decía tendrán que guardar un secreto y no pueden decir nada de esto a nadie, Mixtogan quítate tú mascara. Ordeno mirando a Jellal el cual tuvo que obedecer: Tú también quítate la capucha. Ordeno mirando a Meredy ella al igual que Jellal lo hizo.

Los nuevos miembros miraron con desconcierto a los dos recién llegado mientras estos se descubrían sus caras dejando ver sus verdaderos rostro estos quedaron en shock al verlos

 **MAESTRO:** Deben guardar el secreto. Decía observando a los chicos que aun estaban en shock.

* * *

 **Bueno un soy nueva en asi que nose si la historia me este quedando bien o mal. Bien solo queria decirles que si no les gusta algo de mi historia porfa me lo dicen en un comentario, aceptare con mucho gusto sus opiniones. Bueno nos leemos en el proximo capi adios!**


	3. 3:VAMOS DE MISION Y EN CAMINO AL CONSEJO

**EL PELIGRO DE LAS HADAS**

CAPITULO 3:VAMOS DE MISIÓN Y EN CAMINO AL CONSEJO

 **MAESTRO:** Deben guardar el secreto. Decía observando a los chicos que aun estaban en shock.

 **YUKINO:** E...el es Jellal Fernández ex-miembro del Consejo Mágico, era uno de los 10 magos santos y ella es Meredy ex-miembro de Grimoire Heart, ambos son criminales buscados por el Consejo Mágico. Decía saliendo del shock reciente.

 **STING:** Eso no importa cierto, ellos son miembros del gremio por lo tanto como ahora nosotros somos miembros del mismo gremio hay que protegerlos cierto Rogue. Hablo este impresionando a todos en el gremio.

 **ROGUE:** Cierto después de todo como ustedes los protegen deben ser unos grandes compañeros y amigos. Decía este con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **LECTOR:** Esos son nuestros Sting_kun y Rogue_kun. Mientras sonreía.

 **FROG:** Frog piensa lo mismo. Decía este con una pata en alto.

 **GRAY:** Y tu Bacchus qué opinas. Pregunto mirando hacia donde estaba El Halcón Borracho pero sin encontrarlo ahí, luego miro a la barra donde se encontraba Cana sentada bebiendo junto con Bacchus, una gotita de sudor recorrió la cabeza de todos los ahí presentes: Creo que no le importa. Decía este mientras todos asentían.

 **MAESTRO:** Bueno mis hijos sigamos con la fiesta. Grito.

 **TODOS:** ¡AYE! Respondieron.

Al otro día a primera hora de la mañana con Gildarts y los demás chicos del futuro.

 **GILDARTS:** Oigan todos arriba. Grito despertando a casi todos los chicos: Ya todos están despiertos.

 **GALE:** No aun faltan aquellos dos. Dijo señalando a un árbol en donde estaban dormidos Igneel y Ul.

 **STIL:** Hey Igneel Ul despierten. Le gritaba sin ningún resultado: No despiertan.

Ichigo se acerco a donde estaban Igneel y Ul los empezó a mirar detenidamente hasta que…

 **ICHIGO: ¡** Levántense par de vagos **!** Grito mientras los golpeaba en la cabeza y estos se paraban adoloridos

 **UL:** Ahhy **!** Ichigo-san eso le dolió a Ul. Se quejaba sobándose su cabeza mientras se incorporaban.

 **IGNEEL:** Estoy es tu culpa GOTA DE LLUVIA **!** Gritaba señalando a Ul.

 **UL:** Como que mi culpa y como me llamaste CEREBRO DERRETIDO **!** Le respondió mientras chocaban las frentes y empezaban a insultarse mutuamente.

 **ICHIGO:** Acaso están peleando. Preguntaba mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba (igualita a su madre XD)

 **IGNEEL:** N… No co… como crees. Decía con la voz entrecortada por el miedo mientras él y Ul se abrazaban.

 **UL:** S… Si so… somos muy bue… buenos amigos. Afirmaba siguiendo abrazando más a Igneel.

 **ICHIGO:** Muy bien. Mientras asentía orgullosamente: Bueno entonces vámonos. Empezó a andar mientras todos la seguían para ir al Consejo Mágico.

En el gremio por la mañana.

 **NATSU:** Vamos Lucy hay que escoger una misión. Decía mientras corría para el tablero de misiones.

 **LUCY:** Esta bien Natsu voy a estar en la barra vienes Happy. Pregunto mirando al exelcss

 **HAPPY: ¡** AYE **!** Exclamaba.

En la barra estaban Mira, Lissana, Cana, Bacchus, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lector y Frog.

 **MIRAJENE:** Buenos días Lucy Happy. Saludaba a los recién llegados con su típica sonrisa.

 **LUCY:** Buenos días Mira-san chicos. Respondió mientras se sentaba en un banco de la barra: Oigan chicos y ya tienen la marca de Fairy tail. Pregunto mirando a los nuevos integrantes.

 **YUKINO:** Si Lucy-sama ya la tenemos. Respondió mientras se alzaba un poco la franelilla azul claro que tenia y dejaba ver la marca en su torso inferior izquierdo.

 **STING:** Si rubia es genial tener la marca de Fairy tail no es así Rogue. Exclamaba mientras él y Rogue mostraban la marca en su hombro izquierdo.

 **BACCHUS:** Es muy salvaje tener esta marca **!** Gritaba señalando su espalda con el símbolo de Fairy.

 **HAPPY:** Y Ustedes ya tienen la marca. Le preguntaba a los otros exelcss.

 **LECTOR:** Claro mira. Decía mostrando su espalda y Frog hacia lo mismo.

 **NATSU:** Lucy ya tengo la misión **!**. Gritaba llegando a la barra.

 **LUCY:** Que bien Natsu, oigan y ustedes no han hecho su primera misión. Pregunto mirando a los nuevos (saben a quienes me refiero).

 **STING:** Pues no aun no la hacemos. Respondí rascándose la cabeza.

 **BACCHUS:** Yo tampoco he hecho ninguna. Decía este bebiendo un tarro de cerveza.

 **LUCY:** Pues deberían escoger una y es recomendable que vallan con alguien del gremio, yo fui con Natsu fue mi peor error. Decía esta con una cara arrepentida mientras se escuchaba un "OYE" de parte de nuestro peli rosa.

 **MIRAJENE:** Ya sé porque Bacchus no vas con Cana y Sting, Rogue y Yukino van con Lissana **¿** No les parece bien **?** Preguntaba con una sonrisa picara.

 **CANA:** Por… Por mi está bien. Respondía mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda: Que dice Bacchus. Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de este último.

 **LISSANA:** Opino lo mismo. Decía está un poco nerviosa: **¿** Que dicen vienen **?**

 **STING, ROGUE Y YUKINO:** HAI. Respondieron automáticamente.

 **MIRAJENE:** Bien está decidido. Decía esta con una sonrisa mientras a Lucy y Lissana les resbalaba una gotita de sudor por la cabeza.

 **NATSU:** Bien vamos Lucy Happy. Exclamó este.

 **HAPPY:** AYE. Mientras alzaba vuelo.

 **LUCY:** Bueno adiós chicos espero que todo les salga bien. Decía esta mientras se retiraba del gremio con Natsu y Happy.

 **ROGUE:** Bien entonces cuando partimos. Pregunto mirando a Lissana.

 **LISSANA:** Pues si les parece vamos a su casa buscan las cosas que necesiten y nos vamos a la misión. Sugirió.

 **STING: ¡** Entonces que estamos esperando vamos **!**. Decía mientras tomaba de la mano a Lissana y la arrastraba a la salida del gremio.

 **LISSANA:** Sti… Sting-kun. Entonces él voltio a mirar: Me… me puedes soltar **¿** Por favor **?**. Pregunto tímidamente.

 **STING:** Miro sus manos juntas, luego la cara de Lissana, sus manos, Lissana, sus manos, Lissana, entonces reacciono y soltó su mano lentamente: Lo siento. Decía con un sonrojo en su cara.

 **ROGUE:** Que sucede porque se detuvieron. Pregunto el dragón slayer de las sombras.

 **STING Y LISSANA: ¡** POR NADA **!** Gritaron ambos sonrojados apartando sus miradas.

 **YUKINO:** Sting-sama, Lissana-san que les pasa. Pregunto.

 **LECTOR:** Si Sting-kun están muy rojos. Confirmo el exelcss.

 **FROG:** Frog piensa lo mismo.

 **STING:** No…no es na…nada solo vamos. Decía este saliendo del gremio.

 **LISSANA:** Si cierto vamos. Respondió saliendo del gremio.

 **ROGUE:** Y a estos dos que les pasa. Pregunto recibiendo una negación de los demás.

Sin darle importación a los dos oji azules salieron del gremio. Mientras en las afueras del Consejo Mágico se veía a un grupo de personas llegar.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el tercer cap de mi historia espero les guste. Y tambien quiero dar un agradecimiento a brends13 y a AidenDarkdragon por seguir mi historia se los agradesco de verdad. Bueno eso era todo nos vemos en el siguiente cap de "EL PELIGRO DE LAS HADAS" ;P**


	4. 4:LA EXPLICACIÓN

**EL PELIGRO DE LAS HADAS**

CAPITULO 4:LA EXPLICACIÓN

 **GILDARTS:** Ya llegamos, vamos. Ordenaba mientras entraba al Consejo Mágico.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo en donde habían muchas puertas hasta llegar a una puerta más grande que las demás en la entrada se encontraban dos guardias.

 **GUARDIA 1: ¿** Que quieren aquí **?** Pregunto.

 **GILDARTS:** Deseamos hablar con los miembros del consejo. Respondió.

 **GUARDIA 1:** Esperen aquí. Dijo dirigiéndose al guardia 2: Vigílalos son un problema. Susurro para que no lo escucharan pero ellos si oyeron. El guardia 1 se retiro.

 **METALICANA:** Si creen que funcionara el plan **?** Pregunto dirigiéndose a los chicos.

 **LAYLA:** Claro que si Ana-chan. Respondió esta con una sonrisa.

 **IGNEEL:** Y si no funciona tenemos otros métodos. Decía mientras golpeaba sus puños.

 **UL:** Es cierto esos métodos son muy efectivos. Concordaba esta chocando el puño con Igneel.

En ese instante volvió el Guardia 1.

 **GUARDIA 1:** Pueden pasar. Les daba el acceso a los chicos. Estos entraron y las puertas se cerraron.

Los miembros del consejo los miraban a todos poniéndolos incómodos.

 **GRAN DOMA:** A que han venido. Pregunto con un tono frio.

 **GILDARTS:** Pues vera jejeje yo, nosotros etto. Solo tartamudeaba pues ni el sabia que hacían hay.

 **GRANDYNE:** Venimos a pedirles algo. Decía esta tímidamente.

 **GRAN DOMA:** **¿** Y qué vienen a pedir **?** Pregunto.

 **STIL:** Les pedimos que liberen a Cobra ex miembro de Oración Seis y también que anulen cualquier búsqueda en contra de Jellal Fernández y Meredy. Pedía dejando incrédulos a todos los miembros del consejo y a Gildarts.

 **GALE:** Básicamente estamos pidiendo que los tres queden exonerados de todos sus crímenes. Explicaba.

 **MIEMBROS DEL CONSEJO: ¡** ESTAN LOCOS **!** , **¿** QUE BARBARIDAD DICEN **?** , **¡** ES UNA TONTERIA LO QUE DICEN **!** Exclamaban todos.

 **SILVER:** Es mejor que hagan lo que les decimos si no quieren ver este mundo hecho ruinas. Expresaba este con una mirada y voz fría, mientras los del consejo y Gildarts no entendían de qué hablaba.

 **GRAN DOMA: ¿** A qué te refieres **?** Pregunto mirando a todos los presentes.

 **MERIJENE:** Al fin del mundo mágico, de la magia y de los magos. Respondía seriamente.

 **ORG: ¿** Qué estás diciendo **?** Pregunto exaltado.

 **ICHIGO:** Lo que escucharon el fin de la magia y de los magos, las personas normales que no practicaron magia son sometidos, son esclavos nada mas, solo algunos que huyeron sobrevivieron entre estos algunos magos. Decía esta apretando los puños por los dolorosos recuerdos.

Los miembros del consejo se miraron entre ellos hasta que al final habla el Presidente.

 **GRAN DOMA: ¿** Cómo confiar en lo que han dicho **?** Si lo dicho por ustedes es mentira, que prueba tienen para que nosotros le creamos. Pregunto.

 **MIXTOGAN:** Ichigo. Exclamo este.

 **ICHIGO: ¡** HAI **!** Respondió.

 **MIXTOGAN E ICHIGO: ¡** PROYECCION DE RECUERDOS **!** Invocaban ambos.

El salón en donde se encontraban se vio envuelto por una gran atmosfera arcoíris, entonces en la parte superior de la atmosfera empezaron aparecer figuras.

 **LISS:** Este momento fue la primera vez que vimos a los demonios, fue horrible. Hablaba agachando la mirada. Entonces las figuras cambiaron a otra escena.

 **MACAO:** Aquí vimos como destruían a los gremios y esclavizaban a las personas. Decía con rabia. Las imágenes volvieron a cambiar.

 **MAKAROV:** En esta parte nos enfrentamos a los demonios. Dijo de brazos cruzados. En este recuerdo se veía a una chica morir.

 **MICHELLO: ¿** Quién es ella **?** Pregunto el tercero al mando.

 **GREEN:** Fue una amiga era un **¡** Gran Hombre **!** Pero…la perdimos en esa batalla. Decía este con dolor en la voz.

 **LAYLA:**...Green… Susurraba para que nadie la escuchara pero alguien si la escucho.

 **CARLY:** **¿** Layla **?** Se preguntaba que le pasaba.

El hechizo se termino y todo volvió a la normalidad todos en el consejo estaban sorprendido con lo que vieron, no era posible todo destruido hecho ruinas.

 **GRAN DOMA:** Como es posible que ustedes sepan que eso va a pasar. Decía este seriamente.

 **KIRO:** Es que nosotros sabemos que eso va a pasar porque… venimos del futuro, aproximadamente viajamos 20 años al pasado. Hablaba este. Todos los miembros de consejo tenían una mirada incrédula.

 **LAYLA:** Tal vez no nos creen pero es la verdad venimos del futuro para salvar este tiempo, no queremos ver como otro mundo es destruido. Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

 **IGNEEL:** Tienen que creernos, aun que si no nos creen tenemos métodos para que lo hagan. Decía golpeando su puño y palma.

 **UL:** Es cierto los convenceremos jeje. Hablo mientras avanzaba junto con Igneel hacia los del consejo.

Pero se detuvieron al sentir un aura oscura detrás de ellos.

 **ICHIGO:** Que pensaban hacer **?** Pregunto con una mirada sombría.

 **IGNEEL E UL:** **¡** NADAA **!** Gritaron ambos mientras un escalofrió les recorría la espalda.

 **ICHIGO:** Eso pensaba. Decía.

 **ORG:** _Estos chicos se parecen a unas personas._ Pensaba mirándolos: si lo que dicen es cierto habrá que informar a los gremios. Sugería.

 **EVER: ¿** Entonces hay que informarles a los gremios **?** Pregunto esta.

 **LEIGI:** Es muy claro que hay que informarles para que estén preparados. Hablaba es quinto al mando.

 **LAYLA:** Nosotros les vamos a informar no se preocupen por ello. Decía esta.

 **GRAN DOMA: ¿** Por qué ustedes son los que van a informar **?** Pregunto.

 **LAYLA:** Solo déjennoslo a nosotros y sobre la petición que le hicimos dejaran libres a Jellal, Meredy y Cobra. Pregunto.

 **ORG:** No entiendo para que necesiten a esos criminales. Exclamo el segundo al mando.

 **LAYLA:** Ellos nos ayudara en esta guerra que se avecina, son unos grandes magos serán de mucha ayuda. Decía.

Todos los miembros del gremio se pusieron a discutir para luego mirar a los invitados.

 **GRAN DOMA:** Su petición será

* * *

 **HOLA MI QUERIDOS LECTORES YA REGRESE CON EL CAPITULO 4 DE "EL PELIGRO DE LAS HADAS" ...PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPI TALVEZ ME TARDE MAS PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE ANTES DE QUE TERMINE ESTE AÑO YA ESTARA EL CAPITULO 5...BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO ALGUN REVIEWS PARA QUE ME DEN LA INSPIRACION PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA NOS LEEREMOS LA PROXIMA ADIOS :D**


End file.
